Corybantic
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: Oishi Shuichiro was the calm and collected one. He was very reasonable, think before you act he always thought, but seeing girls flirt shamelessly with Eiji threw all that control out the window. EiShi & RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first P.O.T fiction. An EiShi and RyoSaku. Sakuno and Oishi are a little out of it, but hey, you can't control jealousy, no matter how kind and sweet you are. It _will_ turn you into a bloodthirsty monster :3. So girls, warn your boy friends so they won't cross the line ;). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Summary:

Oishi Shuichiro was the calm and collected one. He was very reasonable, think before you act he always thought, but seeing girls flirt shamelessly with Eiji threw all that control out the window.

* * *

**_Corybantic_**

It was a very sunny day when the Seigaku regulars, along with Horio and company, visited the vast and never-ending waters called the beach. They were having fun but seeing his teammates run around trying to kill each other-

_"Hey Mamushi! come back here!"  
" Fsshhhh" _

Observing as they try to build sand castles.

_"__Heeyy, ochibi, you put too much water nyah."  
"You do it then Kikumaru-senpai"  
"Probability that it will fall again, 80%" _

Watching them play beach volley ball.

_"BURNING!"  
"This is fun, ne Tezuka"  
"_"_

And gazing as they swam in the ocean.

_"Let's do this again, Sakuno."  
__"hmmm!"  
"Watch as I, Horio, with two years of-"_  
_"Tennis has nothing to do with this"  
"that's right, that's right"_

Made Oishi think of why they were there in the first place.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Minna" Eiji called, catching everyone's attention. He was stepping on a chair with his arms wide open and a big smile present on his face "Let's all go to the beach nyah!" he suggested cheerfully. Everyone exchanged confused looks. _

_"What for Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked. Eiji pouted "ehhh? you don't want to?" he questioned the silent freshman, Ryoma shook his head "Betsuni" _

_"I just thought of celebrating nyah." Eiji told them, looking depressed. The regulars exchanged looks, even the normally stoic Tezuka looked uncomfortable seeing the usually happy-go-lucky Eiji so sad. After a minute of silence Oishi spoke up "I think it's a great idea" he said, breathing a sigh of relief when Eiji smiled. _

_"I think so too" Ryoma agreed and Eiji's smile turned blinding when the rest of them just nodded. "Hoi Hoi! We can invite your girlfriend too, ochibi" he teased cheerfully, causing the prince to blush "Ryuzaki isn't my girlfriend" he denied, tipping his cap to hide his eyes. Eiji though, smiled slyly at him "Whoever mentioned Sakuno-chan nyah?"  
_

**_*Flashback*_**

'Oh right' Oishi thought, mentally smacking himself, he had been one of the first to agree, actually he was the first but seeing his partner smile like that was worth any trouble. Except maybe, this one.

Oshi blinked, he blinked some more, maybe the heat was getting to him, causing him to have delusions or maybe this was a dream. Perhaps he would wake up and find that he overslept or something. No, wait, this was probably a nightmare. A flock of girls were surrounding Eiji and Ryoma, Inui was nowhere to be seen, the latter probably escaped when he noticed the group of females approaching them. In the distance he could see sweet Sakuno Ryuzaki giving the group a death glare, honestly he felt like doing the same thing but he, with all his might, suppressed it, he was the level-headed one, he would not resort to such things or so he thought until one of the girls, probably the leader; a busty blonde woman began touching Eiji's chest, _his _Eiji's _chest_. Oishi saw red.

He had never in his whole life, wanted to hurt something this bad, and seeing the girl touch what was his made him want to chop her into pieces then feed said pieces to the sharks and laugh maniacally while doing so. He looked again, this time a brunette a had her arms wrapped around the prince, while Ryoma looked annoyed.

Honestly, these girls just can't get a damn clue.

Oishi risked a glance at his coach's granddaughter, what he saw made him smile sadistically; damn he was turning into Fuji. There in the distance was shy and little Sakuno-chan, form shaking, face flushed, fist clenched and eyes livid. It was a little odd seeing her like that, but hey you can't control jealousy and it's starting to take its toll on him.

Oishi felt his eye twitching, he kept telling himself to calm down, to not lunge at her and choke her until she's blue, to not throw a damn ball at her and it almost worked. ALMOST. Until the _fly _decided to make the first move and kiss Eiji, right in front of him. Somewhere in the haze of his mind, he saw Sakuno dragging Ryoma away from the group to who knows where but he was too livid to notice. Throwing away all control and merely acting on instinct, Oishi lunged.

Lucky for her, the girl moved out-of-the-way just in time to avoid getting attacked, causing Oishi to land on the sand between them. Looking up, he saw Eiji peeking at him curiously, blinking cutely "Oishi! What are you doing nyah?" he asked, Oishi lost any ounce of self-control left. He stood up, latched his hand to Eiji's wrist then dragged the boy out of there. He dragged Eiji down the beach, to where no one can watch them. Where they're alone, finally stopping a good distance away he turned to Eiji, breathing heavily, his face flushed and sweat dripping down his face.

"You are mine, understand?" he told Eiji, looking straight into the acrobatics eyes.

"Of course Oishi" Eiji answered "I never thought otherwise silly" he smiled cutely, tilting his head to the side.

Oishi smiled, he had never felt this happy. When he heard Eiji confirm it, he felt a burst of warmth. Taking Eiji's hand in his they strolled down the beach, when they both stopped dead, A little farther away, were Ryoma and Sakuno _making out_. Not knowing what else to do, they turned away, back to the direction of the crowd of people, each had an unspoken agreement.

_The prince is so gonna get it_

**_End_**

* * *

A/N: Like it? love it? interested in reviewing?

Sorry no kiss! I'm planning to do a side story, in Sakuno's point of view. Tell me if you're interested.

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the RyoSaku ^_^ Enjoy! And by the way, in the 1st chap. Oishi thought that the brunette was only hugging Ryoma because his back was turned. And the 'looked' meant body language. Sorry for it's shortness.

Disclaimer:Nothing own

* * *

Sakuno was staring at Ryoma, her pretty face flushed and tears of anger welling in her eyes, when she wonders how it came to this.

o-O-o

_Sakuno Ryuzaki was expecting a very boring weekend with nothing to do so imagine her surprise when a cheerful Eiji, along with a silent Ryoma, invited her to come with them to the beach this Sunday. Of course Sakuno hastily agreed, a day at the beach with Ryoma was way better than staying home alone and counting the cracks in the ceiling. It would have been more bearable had her grandmother been there but Sumire was going to be at school, planning the next ranking matches. You could say that she was looking forward to a very fun day and that she expected to experience a lot of things. But not this. _

_Tomoka once told her that women were more dangerous than dragons during two situations.  
_

_1. When PMS-ing.  
2. When extremely jealous. _

_She told Sakuno that they, no matter how kind and sweet, will turn into blood thirsty demons who will kill you if you piss them off. Of course Sakuno hadn't believed her then and Tomoka who had only shaken her head at her friends' ignorance had turned out to be right._

_Sakuno was having the time of her life, here she was splashing her friends and having fun when a sudden scene turned her mood sour, so much that she can't help the scowl and glare that somehow managed to permanently etch themselves on her face. Quickly noticing her friends' change in mood Tomoka puts her hand on Sakunos' shoulder, their eyes met and some sort of understanding passed between them; as if Sakuno didn't have to tell her friend that the reason of her bad mood was the fact that Ryoma, never mind that Eiji was there, were surrounded by girls. Turning away she notices that Oishi glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the group, she also notices the way his hand twitch as if wanting to strangle the girl flirting with Eiji. It was obvious he was jealous, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. _

_Looking at the group again made her blood freeze, her form shake, and her eyes to turn bloodshot. There was Ryoma and the girl.. kissing. To hell with the fact that Ryoma stood there shell shocked and as responsive as a wall, she was jealous darn it, and jealousy and reason does not go together. Without further thought she raced so fast to at the direction of the group that she made a new record. Hastily pushing the pedophile of her prince, she grabbed Ryomas' hand and then made a beeline to the most secluded area of the beach, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oishi lunge._

Right, she remembered. Damn it, she should have just stayed home! Then she wouldn't have known anything of what just happened. She wouldn't be in hysterics and.. and... Ryoma would still be the perfect boyfriend in her eyes.

Losing it, she ran to the boy and pounded her fists on his chest, crying hysterically and screaming "what was that?!" "what the hell was that?" and the prince just took it all. After all, he could practically smell and touch the feelings of being betrayed coming from her. She was practically oozing it. After a few more weak poundings, Sakuno finally calmed down. If calming down meant 'to stop myself from beating the daylights out of somebody' then hell yeah she was calm.

Facing Ryoma she stared directly into the princes' eyes, said boy stared right back, normally Sakuno would have stuttered and blushed then avoid his gaze, but this wasn't a normal situation. It wasn't everyday that your boyfriend would be kissed by a pedophile stranger.

"Why didn't you tell them that you had a girlfriend." Sakuno asked, demanded actually, still staring. Ryoma calmly replied "You told me to keep this" he gestured towards them "a secret."

Sakuno fumed "So it's my fault?!" she pointed a finger at Ryomas' chest "You could have done something! I was only worried about oba-chan! But she wasn't here now was sh- mmmpppp" Sakuno would have continued, she was on a roll, she would have given a lecture so long that Ryoma would have fallen asleep. She would have done that but the fact that the tennis prince was devouring her kinda got in the way of things. Not being able to contain it any longer, Sakuno moaned causing Ryoma to smirk, breaking off their heated make out session he leaned next to her ear then whispered "you're my only one, got that?"

Sakuno just nodded meekly, causing Ryoma's smirk to widen, 'the shy one is back' he thought.

The next morning Sakuno saw Eiji glomping Ryoma screaming "o-chibi has grown!" and Oishi patting him in the back saying "Nice one Echizen, but know your limitations." then both of them winked at Sakuno.

**_End_**

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed it? Willing to review? THANKS!


End file.
